


Steel Fire

by Sweetlyvillainous



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gifts, It's a quickie, PWP, Pregnancy Kink, Smut, Swords, Theonsa Week, a horny sap but a sap none the less, but like sweet pwp, day 5- steel, family heirloom, is fluff porn a thing?, name day, naming swords, pun intended, theon's a sap when it comes to sansa, theonsa-freeform, tiny hint at gendrya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 05:57:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20670443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetlyvillainous/pseuds/Sweetlyvillainous
Summary: It's Theon Greyjoys name day and Sansa has one more gift to him. Theon is a generous man who has one for her as well





	Steel Fire

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160721222@N05/48746351517/in/dateposted-public/)   

> 
> Hello, this was supposed to be something cute and adorable. Although it has it's moments it pretty much turned into something else. Enjoy! I did not forget about day 4 that's being tied into the last day so stay tuned for that! Special thanks to DiligentOcelot for her beta work!
> 
> I do not own anything associated with George R.R. Martin, D.B. Weiss or David Benioff.

The hour grew late as Theon's name day came to an end. Yet, the music and ale continued. Lords and Ladies proceeded to dance, laugh, and cheer drunkenly through the night. What they were cheering? He had no idea. Glancing to his left was his Lady, filled with child. One hand resting on her swollen belly the other attempting to hide her yawn. Spent from the day of activities. 

His eyes wandered over her. Admiring the way her scarlet tresses fell from the top of her head. Parts of it twisted, meeting together in back like her mother wore. The rest of her glowing hair cascaded in soft curls over her shoulders resting at the top of her breasts. Her dress was of simple design. As the babe within her grew, Sansa's choice of gowns shifted into troublesome fashion. She wore a deep blue dress of crushed velvet with a fur-lined collar was white as the snowy grounds in Winterfell. The dress itself had a beautiful embroidery of silvery swirls throughout. Reminding Theon of both wintry winds and waves crashing against the shores on Pyke. His steely gaze trailed over her gown. She may have preferred the more elaborate ones but Theon favored these. For one, they were easier to remove and for two; they hugged her shapely frame in tantalizing ways. The velvet dress hugged her breasts like a perfectly fit glove. Stretching over her belly, placing their act of love and creation on display. He loved the way it hung over her hips before the skirt flowed outward down to her feet. The stiffness in his trousers making itself prominent as he pictured her moving about the room. He pictured taking her away and tearing that damn scandalous dress off her. With him resting his hands on her swollen belly, Sansa's head thrown back in pleasure as she rode him, like he a prized horse for her and her alone. Theon turned in his seat attempting to hide his obvious erection. Swallowing thickly, he reached for Sansa’s hand resting on her bump.

"Are you tired my love?" 

She looked over, her lips pulling up at the corners into a smile. By the Gods, he wanted to drown in her sweet red lips. Damn everyone he wanted to take her then and there. 

"A little. We can stay if you'd like."

"There are other things I'd like to do."

"Is that so? What things?"

"Aye, it is," Leaning towards her, Theon brushed her ember locks away, pressing a hot kiss on her earlobe, his ale stained breath against her, "I want to watch my beautiful wife ride my cock. I want to watch her fondle her breasts as I thrust into her wet cunt. Those things."

A blush ran crept up her cheeks as she turned to meet his gaze, a sly smirk formed on her lips, "Then take me away." Her voice low and seductive.

Theon didn't hesitate. They quickly said their goodbyes to their remaining guests, offering his arm to Sansa who willingly took it. Arm in arm they walked up to their chambers. If she wasn't with child Theon would run with her up the stony staircase and throw the dimly lit halls. In her state, Maester Luwin would beat him senseless. They took their time up the steps and through the cool halls of the Castle. Approaching their chambers Theon opened the door for his Lady, closing and locking it behind them.

His eyes danced in lustful amusement, a flirtatious smirk crossed his features. "Aren't you lucky? It's not even your name day and I have a gift for you," pulling at his trousers more than ready to please her.

She laughed her sweet, honeyed laughter that sets his heart aflame, "Theon wait, I have one more surprise for you." 

Moving away from Theon, Sansa walked over to her large wooden armoire in the corner. The one Theon was never allowed in. He knew his Lady's icy wrath, and it wasn't something he wanted to erupt on purpose. Watching her hips sway in that fucking dress. He wanted so badly to just take her. Damn the surprise! 

Crossing the threshold silently like he was the wolf and she the prey. Reaching out Theon brushed her hair to one shoulder leaning over his lips hungrily devouring the nape of her neck. A soft moan passed between Sansa's lips as she pressed into him. Good. The surprise can wait. His greedy hands pulled Sansa closer running his fingers along velveteen bodice roughly grabbing her breasts how he knew she loved it. Ever the noblewoman in public, in their chambers another beast entirely in. Theon loved her for it.

Spinning her around his arms " The surprise can wait. I need you Sansa, " his voice a few octaves lower, hooded stormy blue eyes filled with lust and want.

Sansa smiled up at her Lord husband. Theon captured her red lips in a bruising kiss. His hands smooth over the soft fabric, reaching around undoing the buttons of her gown. Sansa moaned into the kiss, his tongue was like a wave crashing into the shores of her mouth. Theon's hands roamed from her back to her arms sliding Sansa out of her perfectly fit dress. Pulling her clothing and undergarments off in one fell swoop, like he was unsheathing a sword. Taking her by the hand he led her to their featherbed. Sansa helped him to remove his garments, tossing them by her gown. Theon sat on the bed admiring her northern beauty in the glow of firelight. Her hair fell across her face like streaks of scarlet in the snow. Sansa's creamy weighted breasts on full display, hardened rose pink nipples waiting to be pulled into his hot mouth. His eyes roamed over that perfect round belly of hers carrying his heir. His heart swelled with pride, cupping her bump and planting a loving kiss over it. Sansa's fingers ran through his darkened locks pulling his gaze to her icy blues. Appearing the way sunlight dances on icicles. As he stood his hands moved up her smooth, ivory skin up to her cheeks, running his thumbs along her cheekbones.

"I thank the Gods for you," he kissed her deeply, tenderly, pouring his love into her like a fierce sea storm. 

Sansa's hands slid into his deep chestnut locks pressing herself against him. Their lips moved together as one as if it were a dance they knew all the steps to. Theon gently tugged her onto feather soft bed with him. Her lips moved down to his jawline planting sensual kisses her wake. His cock hardened as her tongue moved against his angular jaw then move towards the nape of his neck. Biting and sucking where she pleased. Her fingers trailed along his slender, muscular chest down to his throbbing member. Bucking his hips as Sansa's thumb swept along the head of his cock, swirling his spilled seed before she expertly wrapped her soft hands around his shaft, moving in slow and fast strokes, they way she knew drove him wild with want. Theon moved to her shapely breasts as switching between the two as Sansa continued stroking him in long and short strides. Taking her soft mound into his heated mouth. Sansa moaned breathlessly like soft secrets only meant for his ears. His teeth grazed her breasts as his tongue flicked and swirled her perky pink nipple. She arched her back letting Theon take more of her delicate tissues. Squeezing his fingers under her belly reaching the apex in between her thighs. His fingers moved along her slick, wet heat diving inside her. Theon's thumb continuously rubbed her clit while his fingers pumped into her. Sansa's sweet moans echoed within their bed chamber walls.

Theon could feel the heat inside him spreading and knew he'd spill soon if she didn't let go. With a slick pop he came off her breast. Kissing her roughly before he spoke in a low, gruff tone, "I'm going to spill on your hands if you keep this up."

"mmm... then lie back." she moaned out

Pulling his fingers from Sansa, Theon tasted her sweet arousal, before lying down as he was told. Sansa hovered him running his cock along her clit as she sunk down onto him. Both of them moaning together as their bodies became one. Her inner walls contorted to him like a perfectly fit glove. Seven Hells he'd never tire of this. This feeling. This moment. Being inside her was like his own personal euphoria. Theon roamed his hands over her swollen belly thrusting into her, while she rolled her hips against him finding a pleasurable rhythm. 

Theon found himself mesmerized by the way she moved. Her eyes closed, face flushed, soft pants escaping her parted lips, and her wild ember hair tumble around her face with each thrust. Her soft hands took his own moving to her breasts. Together they squeezed her tender flesh. She bounced against him faster, harder. Sansa's breathing became erratic which each movement. Theon felt her thighs quaking against him. She let go of his hands as he slid them down her hips, gripping her tightly. He watched her, mouth agape, with ragged breathing, as Sansa rolled her nipples in between her thumb and forefinger. Her nails digging into her tender flesh. Sansa steadied herself splaying her hands over his shoulders. With a guttural moan, his cock stiffened filling her up with his seed simultaneously her inner walls released as she came over his cock. Sansa took several breaths coming down from the high pulling herself off Theon, laying next to him. Theon leaned over kissing away the beads of sweat on her temples. Then capturing her lips in a loving kiss a hand resting on her belly, smiling as he felt the little kicks from inside.

"So this gift.."

"You have two feet Theon. You can get it."

"Sansa, you said I'm not allowed that it's _your armoire._"

"Yes well, I'm making an exception. I'm satiated, pregnant, and tired. The first shelf when you open it."

Pulling his trousers on Theon walked over to the armoire tugging at the cast iron handle as he pulled it open. Inside on the first shelf was a scabbard. Theon could tell in the cabinet's darkness there was a hilt sticking out the opposite. Lifting it out he marveled at the hilt alone. Sitting at the top was a black kraken pommel, looking fierce and powerful ready to strike down any shape in its wake. Its arms wrapped around the silver grip, extending down to the cross guard twisting itself around. At both ends of the cross guard the Kraken's arm turned into two dire wolves on each side. Running his fingers over the hilt. He couldn't believe his eyes at the stunning craftsmanship. Sansa quietly approached him. Resting a hand on his arm and kissing the top of his shoulder.

"Do you like it?" 

Unsheathing the blade, listening to steel sing as he did so. The polished blade shined so brightly he could see their reflections in it. Theon tossed the sword in his hands. Surprising lightweight for a blade its size, anywhere between eight and eleven inches he guessed. Then his eyes went wide realizing the steel he held within his hands. Angling his head to meet his wife's excited face.

"Sansa.. this.. this is Valyrian steel but how? Most of it lost with Valyria."

"You know those ravens I've been sending to Arya? Most of them were to Gendry. They've been helping me for a while to locate enough steel for this. I drew and made needlework of the hilt and sent it to Gendry. He crafted it. I know you prefer bows but I thought it time you had a family sword. Especially now." resting her hands on her swollen bump.

"I don't even know what to say… I love it. Thank you."

"What of a name?"

Taking a few moments, Theon looked between Sansa and the blade twirling in his grasp. He thought about Sansa. How she held him together when he discovered his mother passed or how she was the spark in his life even in the grimmest of times. Then it hit him.

"Steel fire," he spoke with confidence.

"Steel fire?"

"Because you Sansa are both the steel and fire in my life. Keeping me strong and setting my heart ablaze"

Looping her arms around his neck, Sansa pulled him into a quick kiss, "As you are mine," she kissed him once more, her fingers splayed on his bare chest, "It's a good name. I'm surprised you picked something endearing. For a moment, I thought it was because the blade itself, and the color of my hair."

He laughed wrapping his arms around her, "Yeah those things too."

"Happy name day Theon."


End file.
